


And I Thought They Were All Monsters

by zinc_chameleon



Category: King Kong (1933), King Kong (2005), Kong: Skull Island (2017)
Genre: Dinosaur Evolution, Duckbill Dinosaur, F/M, Hadrosaur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 15:03:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10124102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zinc_chameleon/pseuds/zinc_chameleon
Summary: A short scene in which Hank Marlow introduces Morgan Weaver and James Conrad to the gentlest creatures on Skull Island, the ones that Kong loves and protects.  They are beautiful and intelligent and highly evolved hadrosaurs, combining the best intelligences of goose, raven and cockateel.  Hank introduces the alpha pair of hadrosaurs--Kikooo and Kikeee--to James and Morgan.  Though Hank wanted each of the humans to ride on the backs of the hadrosaurs to meet Kong peacefully, Kikee the alpha male rejects James Conrad as he can smell the violence of him.  Thus Hank and Morgan ride to meet Kong.  James Conrad is left behind, mulling over the commercial possibilities of these magnificent animals.





	

Hank Mallory stopped in the open field, dropping his heavy load with a huff.

"Exactly why are we here, Hank?" James Conrad asked in exasperation. "And why won't you even let me help you carry that burden?"

"We're here to make peace with Kong," Hank said as he knelt down and began to undo the intricate knots that wrapped his load. "And there's only one way to do that."

"What?" James Conrad replied. "You've invited Kong to meet with us?"

"No. I want to show you two why Kong is king on this island. A king protects what it best about his kingdom." Hank Mallory said, squinting upward at James Conrad.

"What? Fairies? Elves?" James Conrad smirked. "Unicorns?"

"You're getting close on that last guess," Hank Mallory said non-committally.

"Can I photograph them?" Morgan Weaver said, checking the lighting settings on her camera, as clouds were whipping in from the ocean.

"Sure," Hank Mallory said, getting up from his kneeling position as he drew back the canvas covering to reveal two intricately worked leather saddles. "You can start with these beauties."

Morgan Weaver crouched down, snapping a few preliminary shots to assure proper lighting and perspective. The saddles were leather from a type of creature she had never seen before. At first she thought it might be alligator or crocodile, but the scales were two fine and evenly spaced for that family of reptiles. The saddles were a flow a color from soft blue-grey passing through cyan to deep indigo, with occasional spots of what she could only surmise was Hooker's green.

James Conrad stepped to one side of Morgan reached out his hand to inspect the leather. Hank Mallory blocked James Conrad's. "Whatever you do, don't touch them unless I say so," he said brusquely. Conrad withdrew his hand while shrugging his shoulders. 

"All this Skull Island mystery had better be worth it," he said to Morgan Weaver, studiously averted his gaze from Hank Mallory.

"They're some kind of saddles, but they're much to big for a horse, unless you're riding a Clydesdale," Morgan Weaver said, changing the subject abruptly.

Hank Mallory straighten himself up. "Good time to show you folks why you need to change your approach." He put his two hands to his lips and out from them came a sound like a low-pitched owl hoot. "Kikoo! Kikee! Kikoo! Kikee!" The sound didn't travel far, given their close proximity to the jungle, and the rising wind.

Quickly enough, however, the treetops and bushes to their immediate left begin to sway and shake.

_[Morgan's and James reaction to the sight of the hadrosaurs, with an explanation of how they came to be protected by Kong, along with a detailed description of Morgan's first attempt at mounting the saddle on Kikee, the female.]_

=====================================================================================================

"And I thought they would all be monsters," Morgan Weaver said in amazement.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to illustrate what the hadrosaur or duckbill dinosaurs could have evolved into, giving them the best features of the most intelligent birds.


End file.
